Chapter 8: Battlefield of Resolve/Story/All's Well That Ends Well/data
Hijiri7:How can I lose to...someone like you...? Echo10:... Echo3:Haha! You just got served, Hijiri! Echo3:LOSER LOSER! NAH NAH NA-NAAAH NAH! Sola1:Now, Master! Cleanse Momotaro! :I perform a cleansing on Momotaro as he lies on the ground. Momotaro:*Gasp! * Momotaro:I...What have I done...?! Momotaro:Why is Shuten Doji's castle in ruins...? Momotaro:And half the mountain is a burned up wasteland...! Momotaro:It's like when my hometown was destroyed by evil demons! Shuten Doji:Your were controlled by evil energy. We don't hold you responsible for any of this. Momotaro:No...I submitted to the evil energy, through weakness of spirit! This IS my fault! Momotaro:Shuten Doji, let me atone for what I've done, with my life if I have to! Momotaro:I'll do anything, ANYthing! Just tell me what! Shuten Doji:Calm down. My men are supposed to be known for being tough, remember? Shuten Doji:Have something to eat, take a rest, and try to recover. Shuten Doji:The castle, and the mountain...We'll rebuild it all together in good time. Momotaro:That's not enough! I have to make up for what happened! Shuten Doji:I'm getting the impression you're not going to give up until I do... Sola3:Heh. Sola3:He's as earnest as ever. Sola3:Momotaro is officially back to normal! Sola3:Another incident solved! And this time quite a big one! :I don't think so. Not yet. :There's still someone who needs to be cleansed. Sola2:Master...? Where are you going? Hijiri5:...What do you think you're going to do to me? Hijiri7:I-I don't have one drop of evil energy in me! Sola6:But the way you were acting tells a different story... Sola1:Let's try cleansing you. Just as a test. Sola1:If nothing changes, that will prove that you weren't under the influence of evil energy. Hijiri7:Hmph...Well, I guess I'm not going anywhere any time soon. Hijiri7:Do whatever you like. Sola1:Hah! Let's let's do it, Master! :I perform a cleansing on Hijiri. :And when I do... Hijiri2:Wh-why...?! Why did I...start this mess? Hijiri5:A war...and for what?! Hijiri5:And I tried to kill humans...my fellow spirit agents, at that! Sola2:...See, you were overwhelmed by evil energy after all. Sola2:That's why you did all those things... Sola1:But now everything is better! Sola1:Now the case is fully closed! For real this time! Shuten Doji:Yes. Well done indeed. :(I managed to protect everyone after all...) :(I'm so...glad...I--) Shuten Doji:...Newcomer. Shuten Doji:I am truly grateful for...huh? Sola2:Hey now! Whoa! Master...*Slap* Come back to me, Master! Sola6:...Y-you're falling asleep? Sola6:I won't have you sleeping in a place like this, Master! Hang on a second! :... Echo10:Are you okay, Hijiri? What shall we do now? Hijiri1:I just had a phone call from home. Hijiri1:They're sending a Sakuma limo to pick us up... Hijiri1:I suppose the head of the family Hijiri1:wants an explanation as to what has happened here. Echo1:And do you have a good excuse prepared? Hijiri5:There's no denying that I committed a crime. Hijiri5:I'll take whatever punishment they give me. Echo1:...I guess. Maybe...Maybe you could even thank those who helped us? Hijiri1:Y-you're right... Hijiri1:Possessed by evil energy and crazy as I was, Sola's master still defeated me... Echo1:Yeah! You should've seen the burst of power at the end! Echo1:I realized something when I saw it. Echo1:I'd always felt something peculiar about your master ever since we met. Echo1:Something...weird and...different to other humans. Echo1:And now I know why. Echo1:That spirit agent's spirit is not that of a human. Echo1:It's not of a spirit, either... Echo1:A special form of spirit and human energy combined. Hijiri2:The spirit of both humans and spirits, mixed together...? Hijiri2:But...what does that mean? Echo1:It means they are a demi-spirit, a being of mixed lineage from both humans and spirits. Echo1:I never even knew such a being could exist, yet here one stands in front of our very eyes. Echo1:And it appears their non-human half has incredible latent powers. Echo1:I expect this spirit agent will have a very interesting career... Echo3:Heh. Then I looking forward to seeing what happens next. :... :(Huh? ...Where am I? ) Sola1:Master! You're finally awake! Sola1:Hello? Do you recognize me? Sola6:You've been sleeping for days, what with all the energy you expended on Mount Oe! Sola6:We carried you back to the Bureau of the Occult. You didn't wake even once the whole trip! Sola6:I was starting to get worried, you know! Sola1:I'm glad you're back with us now, though. Sola1:You saved everyone! Do you even remember? Sola1:You really excelled yourself this time, Master! You make me so proud. Mikado6:Geez, Sola. Excited much? Poison S. Brew:Ah! I was wondering what was going over in here! Glad to see Master is awake now. Mikado1:I'm also glad. Very much so. Mikado5:I've put you both through so much... Mikado3:But thanks to you the Mount Oe Incident has been safely put to rest. Mikado3:You must have many questions about the last few days while you slept. Mikado1:Hijiri Sakuma, Esquire and his daemon partner went back to his family's house. Mikado1:Apparently neither of them had any evil energy seeds left we could use to examine. Mikado1:And as for where they are and what they're doing, Mikado1:I've yet to hear anything... Mikado1:As for Mount Oe, Shuten Doji is leading a restoration project of the castle. Mikado1:There are still some remnants of the brute army running around, and they seem to have their hands full with them, too Mikado3:But Momotaro is helping, so I'm sure they'll be fine. Mikado1:As for you, the star of the show... Mikado5:You ignoring the Ministry of Defense's orders has become a bit of a pain in my rear end of late... Sola2:You can't possibly be mad at us for that! Sola2:If Master had followed the orders it would've been a disaster! Mikado4:Unfortunately in the real world the ends don't justify the means. Mikado4:But, I've been working on your behalf behind the scenes, and I think I can get you off the hook with a short period of suspension. Sola5:So Master is going to be punished after all that happened...?! Poison S. Brew:Suspension's not that bad in light of the fact you disobeyed a direct order from the Ministry of Defense. Mikado3:You're a very important part of the Bureau of the Occult, and I don't want to lose you, so I made sure no other retribution will be sought by the powers that be. Mikado9:It was the first time I've engaged in negotiations so tense in quite some time. Poison S. Brew:...Speaking of which, there are some dangerous goings-on in the Spirit World... Poison S. Brew:I assume you have a plan in place, hmm? Mikado3:Well, I'm still waiting on some reports about the current situation. Mikado3:It's not for you all to worry about, for now. Mikado3:In fact, since you're on temporary suspension, you can forget all about it for the time being. Mikado3:Well, that's all the news! Mikado3:Thanks for everything you've done. Mikado9:And you get to enjoy your suspension on the Bureau of the Occult's dime! Mikado9:I think you're due a trip to the hot springs in Hakone! Sola2:You mean...?! Mikado3:You earned it. Mikado3:Take it easy and treat yourselves to some rest and relaxation! Sola1:Yippee! Things turned out pretty well, huh, Master? Sola3:We got our day off after all! Sola3:A dip in the hot spring would feel absolutely amazing after all the hours we've put in! Sola3:I can't wait! *Wink*